<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call tonight? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080534">call tonight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PICK UP YO DAMN PHONE BOY, chatfic, eh youll get a good ol knee slapper now and then, its a group chat, leorio misses kurapika, leorios pining, theres some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leorio really just wants to talk to kurapika again. thats all he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>leopika supremacy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>11:32 PM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ugh im so fucking bored</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i actually hate studying</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>are you up</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>can you talk</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>bro</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>kurapika</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>kurapika</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>pika</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>can i call you pika</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>wait thats weird sorry</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>are you seeing these?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>youve been so off the radar im starting to believe you blocked us dude</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>kurapika???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>1:49 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>okay</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im still up if you are</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>you know ill always be awake</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>waiting for your response</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>text me pls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>4:11 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>pika is fine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>KURAPIKA</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>KURAPIKA</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>I MISSED YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>so i'm aware.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>wait so is pika really okay</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>like thats a thing couples do</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i think</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i do not care what you call me one way or another.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oh okay</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>so how've you been?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>busy,</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i cannot tell you anything else about my work.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ugh youre still lame</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>this is a dry conversation</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i dont care</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i just want to talk to you</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you are talking to me.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>are you happy?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i would be happier if you texted me back more often</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika:</strong> i would be happier if you didnt blow up my phone. </p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>really?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>is that really what you want?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>do you really want me to never fucking speak to you again? </p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that's not what i said. </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i do not mind your hourly updates.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>but you never fucking say anything </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>youre infuriating</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>fine, have it your way</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ill just stop fucking texting you</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>fucking asshole</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that is your decision.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>goodnight, leorio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>bruh is calling...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>missed call from leorio (8)</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>2:01 PM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im sorry for what i said</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i didnt mean it</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i got angry</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i havent been sleeping well</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im sorry thats not an excuse</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i dont care how little you text me</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>please just text me so i know youre alive</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im always worried sick about you </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i dont know anything about what youre doing and it scares me</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i dont want to lose you</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ive already lost so much of you and im holding on to the bit of you i have left</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im sorry</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>please call me</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>our conversation last night was short but i cant stop rereading it</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im sorry if thats weird</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ill leave you alone now im sorry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>3:12 PM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you have no need to apologize.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am sorry you feel that way,</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>are you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am sorry you feel that way.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am not sorry for my actions.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>this is for your safety</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>right</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>anyway</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>gon and killua say hi</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>tell them i say hello</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>THEY R MAKING FUN OF ME FOR CALLING YOU PIKA</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>SEE THATS A THING COUPLES DO</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>is it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>now with this new information</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>is pika still ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i told you. i do not care.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>even if we r a couple</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>teeheheheh</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what are you implying</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NOTHING NOTHGIN</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>if you say so.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>how are your studies, leorio?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>hell</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>actual fucking hell</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i believe in you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>REALLY</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you are not a weak person.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i believe you can push through.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>AEWWWWWWW</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>PIKAAAAA</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>ugh</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i take it back</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>its too late</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i know your true feelings ~~</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>whatever your sick mind is thinking, it's wrong</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>whatever you say pika ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have to go. </p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>AWH WHAT NO </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>COME ON IM SORRY</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ugh lame</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>its ok ill spam you later &lt;3</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>IGNORE THAT HEART</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>IGNORE IT SORGNAKEFB</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>9:10 PM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i hate it here</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>7:42 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>I DIDNT SLEEP AT ALL I HAVE AN EXAM TODay  IM FUCKED</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>12:52 PM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>thank you for your encouragement</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i DID pass btw</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>smart as fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>9:01 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>THREE FUCKING DAYS</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>that bastard killua took my fucking charger</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>and my phone died and i couldnt get it back</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>but i see you havent said anything so it doesnt matter</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>did the heart scare you off?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>sensitive ass mf</p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> do you have a gf</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oooo kurapika has a girlfriend</p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> or boyfriend</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i dont judge</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>love is love yknow</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ill accept you no matter what pika</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>5:55 PM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>pikaaaaa </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i need to tell u somethingsg</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>this is super fucking important please answer</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what do you need?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i cant stop thinking about you</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you've told me this already.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>nonononono</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>like</p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> youre always on my mind</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>no matter what </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>no matter how much i try to distract myself</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you are wasting my time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>kurapika pls</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i love you</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>please just come back to me </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i love you so os oso much</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>this was unexpected.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i admire your courage to admit these feelings.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>however, i cannot accept them.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am sorry, leorio.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO PELASE</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>LOVE ME L0VE ME LIEFS</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>JKDNEFKSJEDFNKAF ASF L</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>adjghsfkdjgasfk</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>are you okay?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ksjnfadgafmnjkadfa</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>THOSE BRATS</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i am so sorry killua had my phone </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>gon wanted to play games on it so i gave him my phone idk how it ended up with killua</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>are you sure?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that confession seemed pretty sincere.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>OH SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>no but youve got a point that was pretty good</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>kudos to them</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am glad youre okay.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im sorry if they made you uncomfortable holy shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>it was more amusing than uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ok well at least youre g</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>g?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>yeah like</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>good</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i see.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have to go now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>WAIT WAIT WAIT </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>call tonight?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i talked to you today.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that is enough.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>goodnight, leorio.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oh okay</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>goodnight pika </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>missed call from leorio (19)</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>5:37 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>pika</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what do you want?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i was testing a theory</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what was your theory?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>that you were getting used to talking to me again ;)</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>you went months with only speaking like 10 words to me</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>but for the past few weeks youve been responding to me A LOT </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>like almost every time</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>almost</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that seems more like an obersavtion.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>YOU DIDNT DENY IT</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>YESSSSS</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>do not take this to heart.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you still bother me.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>some days i will not talk to you at all</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>do not get used to this.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ugh why do you have to ruin everything pika</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you use that nickname an awful lot.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>do you want me to stop?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i didnt say that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>OH IVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i know you kinda already answered this already but im gonna ask anyway</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>with like your angst bullshit</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>if you already know the answer, you are wasting my time asking.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oh shut up</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>but we were all wondering</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>would you be okay with being in a group chat? with killua and gon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>just them?</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>yes. </p><p> </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>okay. i am free right now so i have time for conversation.</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>YESSSSSSS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kurapika gets love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>2:12 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>leorio, kurapika, gon, and killua</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>I FORGOT TO MAKE THE GC IM SO SORRY<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>this is around the active kurapika time anyway</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>active kurapika time?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>hes mostly active from 11 PM to 6 AM</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>jesus does this fucker ever sleep</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i sleep sometimes.</p><p><strong>gon:</strong> KURAPIKA</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>hi, gon.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>kurapika turned into ging but actually came back with the milk</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>KILLUAFBSKASBFAFBEIF<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>but yeah kurapika whens the last time you slept<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>im sure you got your shady business when the suns up</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> hi kurapika im surprised youre not dead</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>thanks?</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>howve you been kurapika<br/><strong>gon: </strong>things have been wack shit</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>dont tell him mans doesnt deserve to know</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>wednesday.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>wednesday?<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>what about wednesday?<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>wait</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>please dont tell me thats the last time you slept</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>thats the last time i slept</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>HOW ARE YOU ALIVE WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>KURAPIKA GET SOME REST CHALLENGE</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>pika im rly about to catch a plane to wherever you are and knock you out so you get a good nights rest</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>i dont think a concussion is a good nights rest</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>lmao can i hit him too</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ill tuck you into bed and everything</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>and youll give him a good nights kiss?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>SHUT YOUR FUCK UP NOW</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you do not know of my whereabouts, and i have no intention of telling you.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>even if you did, i wouldn't hesitate to take you down</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NAH LETS GO<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>I CAN TAKE YOU</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>im sure you can</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>HOLY SHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'd like to see you try. <br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>you are no match for me.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>hey why the fuck does kurapika talk like a vampire from the 1900's<br/><strong>killua: </strong>can you act your age please and stop being weird</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>be nice </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>no</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>would you prefer 😂 i talked 😂 like this 😂😂<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>pog champs 😂😂😂💯👌</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NOOOOO</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>HGWBFAWFBAJEFHAOUIEFBNAIEUFHA</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>as i thought.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>pika you scare me</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>don't call me that.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>ohhh i see how it is<br/><strong>killua: </strong>its reserved for your boyfriend</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>HEY</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>leorio is not my boyfriend.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have no romantic interests.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>kurapika if you keep talking like that im really about to pull up and beat the shit out of you</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>do it.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>youre gonna need to bring a friend because you're too easy of a fight.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>please can we all be friends</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> i'll bring joe</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>NOAKEJFBAEBFKAB</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>STOPPFNOAENFK</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>joe?<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>someone new has joined your group?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>HOLY SHITWAOISFHNAOUHF<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>DONT DO HIM LIKE THIS</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>SAY IR</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>JOE MAMA</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NNOOOOOOOAKJNKJBFABF</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>AHSDAHDHAHAH</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am confused.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>of course you are you fucking loser</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>guys help<br/><strong>gon: </strong>i searched up sangwoo and yoonbum<br/><strong>gon: </strong>what is killing stalking<br/><strong>gon: </strong>where am i</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>HHAJASHDHASg</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>EXIT OUT NOW</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what else did you expect?<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>if you tell him something he doesn't know anything about, he will find out.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>can you stop being annoying holy shit<br/><strong>killua: </strong>can you not act like you didnt fucking dip<br/><strong>killua: </strong>leorio was worried sick to his fucking stomach about you<br/><strong>killua: </strong>he texted you every night and you never said shit<br/><strong>killua: </strong>you knew how he felt and yet you still pushed us away<br/><strong>killua: </strong>things have happened that i know you know about and you still didnt come back to us<br/><strong>killua: </strong>and now youre back, why? because you finally realized how fucking lonely you are?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>dude chill what the fuck</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i dont remember getting any apology<br/><strong>killua: </strong>so dont butt in acting like youre our best friend again</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>killua shut up</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>killua :(</p><p><strong>kurapika:</strong> i see.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i will leave you alone now. </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>holy shit can you stop talking like that too its so unsettling and annoying<br/><strong>killua: </strong>fine whatever fucking go</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oh my god</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>private chat</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>2:38 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>what the fuck was that about</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>dont act like you arent pissed too</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i am pissed but thats not what he needs rn</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>im going to bed your feelings are stupid gn</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>private chat<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>2:40 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>are you okay?<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>im so sorry about killua hes acting like a brat</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am fine. i will apologize to killua soon.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>please dont leave again</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i cannot promise anything leorio</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i know</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i can't talk right now.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>get some rest leorio</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oh okay<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>yeah<br/><strong>leorio:</strong> goodnight pika </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>private chat<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>6:01 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i understand how you feel about me, and your reaction is valid. it is not my intention to butt into your friendships, i was simply added to the group chat. however, if you wish for me to leave you and the group alone, i will do so. your safety and comfortability is my top priority. i do not want to bring harm to you or anyone else. i cannot tell you why i pushed you all away and i cannot justify my actions, so i will not try to. i understand i have hurt you. i understand i have hurt leorio and gon as well. i am sorry for my actions and the harm they've brought you. i no longer hold a special place in the group and i am aware of that. i am not trying to get my spot back, i just wanted to interact with you all once again. leorio has brought up his feelings to me, and i am aware of how he feels. why he wishes i would talk to him more. i understand where his fears root from, and i am making an effort to make leorio feel better by talking to you and gon. i did miss you two. i cannot deny that. i enjoy our confusing conversations. i am sorry my vocabulary annoys you so much. if it really does bother you so much, i will make an effort to change. i will make an effort to expand my vocabulary and speak to you, gon, and leorio in a way that it more comfortable with all of you. once again, killua, i am sorry. i understand if you choose not to forgive me. my actions have hurt you all, and i do not deserve your forgiveness. i apologize to you, killua.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1:23 PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>holy shit. i just woke up<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i was being a brat because i was in a bad mood bro im sorry<br/><strong>killua: </strong>but you didnt have to write a whole fucking novel <br/><strong>killua: </strong>you couldve just said 'sorry' and i wouldve been like eh its fine<br/><strong>killua:</strong> im more pissed over how you were talking like you knew gon better than the rest of us</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that was not my intention. i apologize.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>dude its fine<br/><strong>killua: </strong>also if you wanna ditch your lawyer vocabulary i'd start with cutting out the 'that was not' 'i am' 'i do not' shit<br/><strong>killua: </strong>an jsut replace it with the shortened versions idk what theyre called<br/><strong>killua: </strong>yknow the 'im' 'i dont' 'that wasnt'</p><p><strong>kurapike: </strong>i'll work on that.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>thank you, killua.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yeah dont sweat it<br/><strong>killua: </strong>also ?? youre aware of leorios feelings????</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>yes. he told me that he missed me and he's scared of losing me.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>thats all? nothing else?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>am i missing something?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>no no<br/><strong>killua: </strong>dont worry about it pika</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i've told you to not call me that</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>right because leorio is your boyfriend and the only person who can call you that</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that's not what i mean.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>why do you insist there is something between leorio and i?<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>we're just friends.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>im just playing<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i gtg im gonna eat and stuff</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>okay. take care.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>sure thing dude</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>bruh is calling...<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <strong>2:54 PM</strong>
</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>we made up<br/><strong>killua: </strong>sorry for exploding and everything<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i know you guys just wanted to talk to kurapika again</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>at least its out of your system now !</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yeah</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>so yall good?? no more fighting???</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>no im still gonna fight him </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you'd lose. </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>LETS GO </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>pull up </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>ILL GET GON TO SNIFF YOU OUT</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>okay!</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>rip killua</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>nah mans cant do shit<br/><strong>killua:</strong> im not a spider</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm more than willing to break my promise if it means you suffer.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>🕷🕷🕷🕷</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>AAkd FBfBSADiosdjaaSII DKD</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>rip kurapika<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>i feel bad for laughing<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>killua youre evil</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>&gt;:3</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i hate that</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>woah &gt;:3</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>god </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>killua,</p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> RIP KILLUA</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>AHHAGDHASD</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>BRO KILLUA DIPPED</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>it was a little funny come on</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>one of these days you will experience the worst suffering of your life and i will smile.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>AKJHJKFJKSF</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>jokes on you the worst suffering of my life was my childhood</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i-<br/><strong>leorio:</strong> um </p><p><strong>gon: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>go to therapy</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>hell no<br/><strong>killua: </strong>if anything you need to go to therapy<br/><strong>killua: </strong>youre just a femboy with intense arachnaphobia </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>PLEAKEjhkf<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>you ALL need to go to therapy</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>family bonding</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>family?</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>like you and leorio are our parents</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im the daddy</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>im begging you to shut the fuck up<br/><strong>killua: </strong>also no kurapikas the dad because he left us </p><p><strong>gon: </strong>damn</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you consider family therapy family bonding?</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>we should have a family movie night!!</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>if kurapika ever comes to visit</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im down</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'll take it into consideration.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>what movie would we be watching?</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> spiderman</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>evil</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i don't know spiderman but by the title, i don't think watching it is a good idea.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>ugh kurapikas being lame again he doesnt even know what marvel is<br/><strong>killua: </strong>lets all go hang out without him</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>have fun kiki</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>WhATD YOU CALL ME</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>bruh is calling<br/>2:19 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i'm bored</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that sucks.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>you know whats crazy pika</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i thought i told you stop calling me that</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>fine<br/><strong>killua: </strong>peeka</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you're going to ruin this for me.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>continue.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>that every time im active and actually want to talk to people youre the only one whos active</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>and that's a bad thing?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i don't want to blow up leorio and gon's phones.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>would you like to end the conversation here or move to pms?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i don't want to talk to you, but pms. im just that bored</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>private chat<br/>2:20 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>give me youtubes to watch</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i thought you wanted to talk to me because you were bored?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i lied<br/><strong>killua: </strong>fucker</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>okay.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>what do you even watch<br/><strong>killua: </strong>spider documentaries?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>the opposite. <br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>when i have the time, i like to watch cooking.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>are you serious<br/><strong>killua: </strong>are you actually fucking serious<br/><strong>killua: </strong>you have ties to the fucking mafia right now<br/><strong>killua: </strong>you have the most traumatic fucking backstory ive fucking heard<br/><strong>killua:</strong> your friends and family are all fucking dead<br/><strong>killua: </strong>your whole clan is fucking dead<br/><strong>killua: </strong>they were slaughtered for their eyes <br/><strong>killua: </strong>and you are the last one left and you are on a deadly hunt for vengeance </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>no need to rub it in</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>and youre telling me you watch COOKING SHOWS</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what do you expect me to watch?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>idk<br/><strong>killua: </strong>like chains or something????</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you're stupider than i thought.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>you're lamer than i thought</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what do you watch, then?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>what do you think i watch</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm not sure.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i didn't take you for the type to watch youtube. i expected you to play games on your phone.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>how old do you think i am"???</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i know you're almost 16, but you act like you're 12.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>RUDE<br/><strong>killua: </strong>honestly im genuinely curious why do you talk so formally<br/><strong>killua: </strong>like why cant you just be normal</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>does the way i speak annoy you that much?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>not really. im just being mean lmao<br/><strong>killua: </strong>but it is unsettling<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i cant tell what youre thinking or feeling or whatever</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'll work on it. </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yeah.<br/><strong>killua: </strong>kurapika how do you feel about romance</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>elaborate.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>let's say someone likes you right<br/><strong>killua: </strong>how would you feel</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have no time for relationships nor to meddle with feelings of others.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>if someone likes me, i will simply decline. nothing will change. we cannot control our feelings.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>so you know you cant control them<br/><strong>killua: </strong>what if you catch feelings for someone</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>killua, where is this coming from? </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i'm just curious ig</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i wouldn't act on my feelings. </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>lame<br/><strong>killua: </strong>gotta get some pussy bro<br/><strong>killua: </strong>what about in the past?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>in the past?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yeah. any crushes or anything?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i was young, i don't remember.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i had friends, but i would not consider them as a potential partner.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>youre so lame dude i swear</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>where did this conversation topic come from?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>idk i was just thinking about how lame you are</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>makes sense.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have to go now, killua.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>what why</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have responsibilities.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>at 230 AM???<br/><strong>killua: </strong>what would you possibly be fucking doing at 230 AM??</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>that is none of your conern.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>sleep well.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yeah whatever kurapeeka</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>bruh is calling<br/></strong> </em> <strong> <em>10:56 AM</em> </strong></p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>awwwww kurapika killua bonding </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i bullied him in pms</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>expected</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>when kurapika comes back we should have a movie night!</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>hell yeah family bonding</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>'when' </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>lets be hopeful okay</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i'll bet money hes not coming back</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>ill bet money he will &gt;:(</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>yessuh gon</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm considering stopping by just so killua loses.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>WHAT THE FUC????</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>:D</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>what we watching</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>kurapika how much time would you have?</p><p><strong>kurapika:</strong> i'll see. hisoka's texting me, hold on.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>HISOKA????</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>lets invite hisoka hell yeah</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>what does hisoka want</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>he sent me his nudes.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>HAHHAHAHAHSgdHAD FUCK YOU </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ewwwwwwww</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>we've seen him naked before, kiki</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im the only one who hasnt seen him naked</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>do you want to see him naked?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i chose to block that from my memory for a reason why did you have to bring it back<br/><strong>killua: </strong>AND DONT CALL ME KIKI DONT GIVE THAT TO KURAPIKA</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>SORRY AJHDJ</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i do not<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>WHAT DID YOU SEND ME</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> evil</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>IT SAYS YOU SEND ME A PICTURE<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>IM TOO SCARED TO OPEN IT</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>HAHAHDHAHd </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>KURAPIKA PLEASW</p><p>
  <em> <strong>gon added hisoka</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>WHY</p><p>
  <em> <strong>kurapika changed hisoka's nickname to i like children</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>i like children: </strong>hiiii</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>WHY IS HE HERE</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>GON WHY</p><p><strong>i like children:</strong> i was told about a reuinion </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>you cant even spell reunion </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>im not going if hisoka is there</p><p><strong>i like children: </strong>how rude :(</p><p>
  <em> <strong>leorio removed i like children</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO ADDING PEOPLE</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>SORRYAHDAHDAW</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>private chat<br/>11:38 AM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>leoro: </strong><em>1 image attachment<br/><br/></em><strong>leorio: </strong>hhhhsdbfhsbdfh</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>FUCKER I GOT SO SCARED YOU SENT ME HISOKAS NUDES</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>I THOUGHT KURAPIKA SENT ME HISOKAS NUDeS BUT ITS JUST HIM FLIPPING OFF THE CAMERAA<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>hes so pretty wtf its not funny</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>ewwww</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>shut up oh my god let me swoon</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>you disgust me</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i forgot how pretty he was dude look hes wearing a tux too i swear he knows</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>we talked about you and romance last night<br/><strong>killua: </strong>angsty bitchass went noooo idont have time for a relationshippp<br/><strong>killua: </strong>and he said he wouldnt act on his feelings if he had any for someone</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>does he even like boys tho</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>fucking look at him leorio and take a wild guess</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>show him your search history </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>WHAT WHY</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>so he'll be gay</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>NO<br/><strong>killua: </strong>my search history is for ME and ME only<br/><strong>killua: </strong>besides last time i shared my search history with you, you had a gay awakening and you started speaking british in my pms</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>oi he a fine fellow, real fit luv</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> it took you four hours. four hours of going through my search history of gay porn to realize that you were attracted to men. congratulations. now you have feelings for your best friend</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>my best friend is a real fine lad, tis no surprise</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>bruh is calling...<br/></strong> </em> <em> <strong>11:49 AM</strong> </em></p><p><strong>killua: </strong>leorio is speaking british in my pms again<br/><strong>killua: </strong>@kurapika come get your man</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i am no one's man<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>i am my own free man, and i do not need anyone else </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i believe if someone were to be my man, it'd be someone who fits my standards</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> ouch</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i dont fit your standards?????</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>pfft<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>no</p><p><strong>gon:</strong> its ok leorio :(</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> he wasnt even talking to me and that hurt<br/><strong>killua: </strong>imagine not fitting kurapika's standards- he doesnt even HAVE standards</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>im crying rn </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>have fun with that. i have to go, i'm busy.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>what the fuck youre always busy </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i have a job.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>someday when youre mature and responsible enough, you'll understand</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>im plenty mature</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>need i mention the various 'pee' jokes youve been making from my name? you aren't in middle school, killua.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>oh fuck you<br/><strong>killua: </strong>we all know you giggle at poopy jokes but youre trying to cover it up with your oddly formal language<br/><strong>killua: </strong>we all know youre secretly obsessed with belle delphine, too<br/><strong>killua: </strong>how fucking fucked up and immature is that<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i dont even want to know what kind of fucked up things are in your search history that made you choose chains for a weapon</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>private chat<br/></strong> </em> <em> <strong>11:55 AM</strong> </em></p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>killua.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>oh god we're in the pms</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>why are you so persistent on uncovering my personal interests?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i mean i actually dont fucking care i just like annoying you<br/><strong>killua: </strong>if youre going to lecture me about crossing a line sorry ig<br/><strong>killua: </strong>sorry about the belle delphine i know you think shes fucked up and gross<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i dont even know why people are subbed to her either shes fucking weird<br/><strong>killua: </strong>i only have her 'bath water' because i think it'd be funny to pour it on leorio</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>excuse me?<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>you bought her bath water?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>no its just tap water in a fake container like the one she advertised<br/><strong>killua: </strong>but im still going to pour it on leorio<br/><strong>killua: </strong>don't tell him that though</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i dont want to continue this conversation.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>private chat<br/></em> </strong> <em> <strong>4:12 AM</strong> </em></p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>pika</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>make this quick. i'm busy.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>do i really not fit your standards?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>you heard me</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>are we really having this conversation?<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>are you intoxicated?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>only a little bit<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>answer the stupid question </p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i don't see why it matters. there is nothing between us. <br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>you're my friend, and that's all you'll ever be.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i don't have time for things like that, leorio.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>holy fucking shit! its a yes or no question!<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>say yes or no</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you are a fine man, leorio. you have a big heart and you make me smile.<br/><strong>kurapika:</strong> <em>hypothetically, </em>yes. </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>hypothetically?<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>like if you were gay?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>who i am attracted to is none of your business.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>and hypothetically if i were looking for a relationship</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>are you going to visit?<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>i hope you do.<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>you've been talking to us for a couple weeks.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'll let you know.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>get some rest, leorio.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i miss you pika</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i know. goodnight.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>bruh is calling...<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>7:58 PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i will be visiting next week. </p><p><strong>gon: </strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>REALLY<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>LIKE FR NO PLAYING</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>fuck</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>no playing. i will be visiting. i am available for wednesday night. </p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> sick!!!</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>WE CAN ALL JUST GO OVER TO LEORIO'S AND HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>CAN WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i'm down</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>WHAT I NEED TO CLEAN SO MUCH OMG</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm not sure if i can stay overnight.</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>PLEASE<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>COME ON WHENS THE LAST TIME WE SAW YOU<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>WE'LL HAVE SNACKS AND EVERYTHING DUDE<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>WE'LL GET PIZZA AND POPCORN AND WATCH MOVIES ALL NIGHT</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>LETS GET WASTED</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>NO </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>LETS THROW A KEGGER<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>i am fucking crazy</p><p><br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>KURAPIKA PLEASE</p><p><strong>kurapika:</strong> fine. i will stay the night.<br/>
<strong>kurapika: </strong>however, i will be leaving early the next morning.</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>YES YES YES YES YES</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>does leorio have space for all of us to stay the night?</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i have a twin bed, a couch, and an air mattress. </p><p><strong>gon: </strong>ILL BUNK WITH KILLUA</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>no way<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>you fucking snore so fucking loud<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>leave him in the hallway</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>you just got sensitive ears because youre a little bitch</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>WOAH WHAT</p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> i- <br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> smh<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>gon can take the twin bed. he gets the room to himself so he doesnt bother us<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>i'll take the couch<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>leorio can take the air mattress because he prolly got weak bones and it'll break him if he sleeps on the floor</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>MY BONES ARE NOT WEAK</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>youre lactose intolerant<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>yo bones brittle asf</p><p><strong>kurapika:</strong> does that mean i'm sleeping on the floor?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>what hes the guest</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>exactly<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>he'll be in the living room with me so i can protect him &lt;3</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'll suffocate you in your sleep.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>not if i kill you before the sun goes down</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>what if i dont fit on the air mattress<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>im 6'3"</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i forgot you have disgustingly long limbs.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>kurapika youre just short</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>im not short</p><p><strong>killua:</strong> are you sure</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>no pikas right<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>hes average for his height</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>HA fuck you.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>gon on the other hand,,</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>gon short asf. mans still looks like he belongs in diapers</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>aunt mito says im still growing :(</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>aunt mito is a bitchass liar</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>HEY I WILL NOT TOLERATE AUNT MITO SLANDER<br/>
<strong>kurapika: </strong>aunt mito is an angel</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>agreed </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>fine<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>but sorry gon, youre gonna be 5'2" for the rest of your life</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>im short but i can still kick someones ass</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what are the plans for wednesday? </p><p><strong>gon: </strong>hmmmm</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>who the fuck types hmmmm</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>ME I DO SO SHUT UP<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>we were gonna watch movies right</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>SPIDERMAN</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NOT SPIDERMAN</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>no </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i would love to see kurapika destroy your tv</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>dont worry, i might just do it for fun.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>please no im begging you</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>what if we just put a bunch of movies in a bowl then pick out like one or two?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>finally. someone has a braincell.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i will be checking before we pick because i know killuas gonna try some dumb shit</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i would never!</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>if theres spiders, direct me to killua.</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>oh fuck you<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>🕷️🕷️🕷️🕷️🕷️🕷️<br/>
<strong>killua: 🕷️🕷️</strong></p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>jDahjsdbawjdfnpiaJA <br/>
<strong>kurapika: </strong> jHWDNMKL </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>STOP WITH THE FUCKING SPIDERS </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>NO </p><p><strong>gon: </strong>rip to kurapika</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>lets go outside</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>why</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>we're gonna fight </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO FIGHTING </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>PLACE YALLS BETS RN</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>my bet's on kurapika</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>kurapika</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>BETRAYAL WTF IF UCKING HATE ALL OF YOU<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>IMNOT A SPIDER HE CANT EVEN HURTM E WITHOUT DYING<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>PUSSY ASS BITCH ILL FUCKING ANNIHLATE YOU YOU CAN GO JOIN THE  REST OF YPUR CLAN<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>HOLY SHIT I CANT WAIT TO KILL YOU</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i am prepared to make that sacrifice.</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>kurapika, will you come early enough for all of us to get dinner :0</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>what time?</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>idk what time do we usually eat dinner???</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>seven ish. <br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>i can pick up you and killua. </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>can i drive</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>you ask this every time </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i wont stop until you say yes</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i can make seven. where? </p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> we can just pick something up from like chipotle<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>we can meet there if its not too far, and i can drive us back to my place.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>chipotle sounds great<br/>
<strong>kurapika: </strong>thank you, leorio.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>no problem :) </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>ewwwww</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>??? why ew</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>youll understand when youre older</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>private chat<br/>
8:39 PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>SHOULD I CONFESS</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NO OK LISTEN LISTEN ARE YOU LISTENING</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>holy fucking shit. its finally happening<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>youre so in love with him its cutting off the blood to ur brain</p><p><strong>leorio:</strong> SHUT THE FUCK UP YOURE JUST AS HOPELESS WITH GON</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>HUSDHFHAHHHH?????????<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>WHATSATT</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>AJSHDBASJDF OK&gt;????</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>this is the first time im going to see him in months. what if he feels the same way bro. <br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>we can be all cuddly and shit<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>god i love him so much<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>i want to at least try i need to at least try<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>because what if he leaves again? what if he pushes us away again?<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>what if we never see him again?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>you're being paranoid and irrational.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>am i? </p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i dont think it matters if you confess or not.<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>last time, he didnt accept your feelings. i dont think he's the type of person to completely cut off someone just because of a stupid crush, because he was super nice about your confession<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>so if he doesnt feel the same way, i dont think things will change. youll just be pining for the rest of your life.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>right. and if he feels the same?</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>i don't know.<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>he's made it very clear that he doesn't want a relationship right now.<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>kurapika's very self destructive. if he feels the same, he may push you away again.<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>i think the chances of him acting on his feelings are very low. i've noticed he loosened up A LOT more, so the chances aren't zero.<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>and you said that hypothetically you're his type or something like that.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>i meet his standards hypothetically</p><p><strong>killua: </strong>right.<br/>
<strong>killua: </strong>i dont know what to tell you man</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ugh youre too logical</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>private chat<br/>
8:57 PM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>gon i need help</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>hi :0000</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ok so im contemplating something right<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>theres this person i rly like and i dont know if ill ever see them again should i confess</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>oh fuck<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>ummmmm<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>honestly just tell them<br/>
<strong>gon:</strong> what do you have to lose<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>is it worth a shot? </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>your advice sucks but its still better than killuas <br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>so you say go for it?</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>do it no balls </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>why am i going to 15 year olds for advice about my love life</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>because we're your best friends :)</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>ugh<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>youre right<br/>
<strong>leorio: </strong>thanks gon</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>is this abt kurapika </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>killua told you?</p><p><strong>gon: </strong>yh<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>but dude go for it &gt;:)<br/>
<strong>gon: </strong>then you can actually be our parents </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>private chat<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>11:14 PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>hey</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>hey </p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>can you talk rn?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>yes, but not for a long time.</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>can you call?</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>yes, give me a second</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>call started between leorio and kurapika<br/>
11:15 PM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>call ended between leorio and kurapika<br/>
1:23 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>leorio: </strong>goodnight, pika. love you.</p><p><strong>kurapika: </strong>and to you as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the 'aunt mito is a bitch ass liar' from 'momento hermano' by kxrapikaz!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <strong>private chat<br/></strong> </em> <em> <strong>1:54 AM</strong> </em></p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>KILLUA OH MY FUFVNSZIUFHASFAWHF<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>HIY FUVKIFGN SFAIBFABFJSBF<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>ESEFNAOJNFOANFHOAFOHAUFHAFNBAINFUAIBFUANFIUHBAEFN</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>HOLY SHIT ITS 2 AM WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>I CONFESSED I FUCKGINESFSNFA I CONFEIONFAFBANFJAEIUFNAONFOUAES</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>WHAT HAPPENED I CANT TELL IF YOURE HAPPY KEYSMASHING OR YOURE SO SAD YOU GOT FUCKING WASTED</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>oasjkfnaksfgjakfn<br/><strong>leorio:</strong> basicaofnafmjiasoefgjoasefgjnaen faeu<br/><strong>leorio:</strong> I CAN BARELY TYPE IM SO AHGSFAPFJAIF<strong><br/></strong></p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>CALM DOWN OR IM LEAVING YOU</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>BRUH<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>OKOKOKOK DEEP BREATHS<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>okay okay im good now</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>what happened</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>so like we called because i didnt wanna do it over text bc like that shits lame<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>i told him how i felt i was like 'dude i love you like deadass i wanna kiss u bro'</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>im sincerely hoping you didnt actually use those words</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>shut up let me rant<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>anyway<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>and we had a long ass talk where he was being a stubborn mf and he was like waaaah no feelings &gt;:(((((<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>and i got upset because he wouldnt give me a direct answer. he was just saying "leorio, i cant"<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>like bro say you like me back or you dont its not that hard<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>but that went on for the longest time. i ranted to him about how much i loved him and how i just want him to be here and i jsut wanna make sure hes okay and i dont wanna lose him and all that shit</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>gross</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>die<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>but eventually he was like "i didnt consider it before, i just started thinking about it" and he told me that like he thinks he feels the same<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>then he had a mental argument bc yknow kurapika! its not an emotional conversation if hes not arguing that he doesnt deserve happiness</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>LMAO</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>we agreed to no super strong commitment. we can acknowledge our feelings for each other, but he says hes not going to let it hold him back. he'll still be leaving :/<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>but he was like "i love you too" and i almost died bro i swear but he says hes not gonna say it a lot because its stupid but i know deep down hes swooning over my charm &lt;&lt;33<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>idk how he feels abt pda tho so we're just going to have to see. i dont think hes the big intimate type and hes definitely not the type to write me paragraphs about how much he loves me<br/><strong>leorio: </strong>but thats ok i dont care we love eachother and thats all that matters</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>so nothing has changed but you love eachother</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>yes and im happy with that bro im SO FUCKIGN HAPPY WOUEFOUAHEF</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>if you make gon and i feel like a third wheel i will forcibly break the two of you up<br/><strong>killua: </strong>has it occured to you that this may hurt you more, though?</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>thats a problem for future me</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>dont come crawling to me<br/><strong>killua: </strong>im tired your confession wasnt amusing</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>what did you expect ??</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>not much from you, honestly. goodnight dude go wank to your boyfriend </p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>okay &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>gross </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>bruh is calling...<br/>6:12 PM</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>AYO 🔇 WE 🔇 GONNA 🔇 HANG OUT 🔇 SOON</p>
<p><strong>gon: </strong>YES YES YES YES YES YES </p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>im tired</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm walking to chipotle now. </p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>we still have an hour????</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>where I was staying wasn't close. i'm walking.</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>we might as well just go now???</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>why? we scheduled for seven, so we'll meet at seven.</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>youre already walking. killua and gon are already at my place so we might as well just go find you and pick you up. </p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>yeah that makes sense</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>god sometimes i fucking worry about you</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>what the fuck happened to your brain cells you used to be the smart one<br/><strong>killua: </strong>are you nervous<br/><strong>killua: </strong>does kurapika need a hug???<br/><strong>killua: </strong>is little baby kurapika going to cry because he misses us so much</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm still dead set on killing you</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>PLEASE NO FIGHTING<br/><strong>leorio:</strong> pika we're on our way to the chipotle. what route are you walking so we can find you?</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>kurapika shared their location</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><strong>leorio: </strong>okay. im putting gon in charge of directions so dont blame me if we get lost</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'm going to blame you</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>HA<br/><strong>killua: </strong>EAT SHIT</p>
<p><strong>gon: </strong>leorio's driving and killua yelled at him to put his phone down so he cant talk</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i really expected him to text and drive.</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>i thought i was gonna die</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you are gonna die when i beat your ass lmao<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>leorio just doesnt wanna go through the trouble.</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>nah we all know hes too pussy to kill anyone<br/><strong>killua: </strong>did you just say 'lmao' ????</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>you're rubbing off on me, i've noticed it too.<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>where's gon?</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>gons gonna make leorio crash the car<br/><strong>killua: </strong>hes in shotgun and talking leorios ears off</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i'll be in the back with you?<br/><strong>kurapika: </strong>i think i'll just walk instead.</p>
<p><strong>killua:</strong> RUDE<br/><strong>killua: </strong>but no he'll move in the back when we pick you up so you can sit with your boyfriend</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><strong>killua: </strong>WE SEE YOU OMG I THINK ARE YOU THE SHORT PUSSY FEMBOY ????</p>
<p><strong>kurapika:</strong> i dont know, are you the gay edgy skaterboy with family issues?</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>im telling leorio to run you over</p>
<p><strong>kurapika: </strong>i encourage you.</p>
<p><strong>killua: </strong>omg we see you you look exactly the same<br/><strong>killua: </strong>we r pulling over ok </p>
<p><strong>kurapika:  </strong>okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"are you nervous?" killua grinned from the back, poking leorio's arm. leorio pulled his arm away, frowning. </p>
<p>"i am not!" he was so painfully obviously nervous. </p>
<p>"are you guys gonna hold hands?" killua continued, feeling satisfaction at the red rising from leorio's neck to his cheeks.</p>
<p>before leorio could yell at him to shut up, gon rolled down the window and yelled out kurapika's name, drawing the attention of the blonde as well as other bystanders.</p>
<p>kurapika smiled at gon, and simply waved. gon got out of the car, holding the door open for kurapika. </p>
<p>"you really are still short," kurapika commented, but the smile on his face carried no malicious intent. he had missed gon, and it showed in his soft smile. </p>
<p>"you aren't any taller, either!" killua shouted from the back seat. </p>
<p>kurapika let out something of a scoff, but his smile remained. "still taller than you." only by about an inch, but that inch was the only thing kurapika was holding onto. he got into the seat next to leorio, and gon jumped in the back.</p>
<p>"hello, leorio." kurapika's smile changed when he made eye contact with leorio, and killua felt the need to audibly gag. kurapika ignored the boy in the back. "it's nice to see you again." </p>
<p>"ah- you too, pika." he stumbled over his words. there was a long pause between his words, trying to decide whether to call him by his full name, or the dumb nickname that was reserved for leorio only. it was clear he had thought out exactly what words and tone he'd use when he saw kurapika again, but all that planning was thrown out the window when he saw kurapika's face again. the pictures and video chatting didn't do it justice at all. </p>
<p>"can we go now?" killua groaned in the back, interrupting their eye contact makeout session. gon elbowed killua, clearly catching on, but killua just retaliated with an 'ow' and a playful smack before he continued. "i'm hungry. we both are."</p>
<p>killua could feel leorio's telepathic glare, and it brought him nothing but joy and satisfaction. "sure. you're paying." he was once again driving, but he wasn't able to properly focus on the road with kurapika sitting <em>right there.</em></p>
<p>"what?!" killua gaped, moving up in his seat and putting the seat belt to the test. "that wasn't part of the deal! i thought you were paying!"</p>
<p>"sit down!" leorio shouted, glancing back. "i am a college student. i'm drowning in student debt and i still have two more years of a medical degree. we've been over this argument already!"</p>
<p>"we have <em>not!" </em>killua argued. "what the fuck?"</p>
<p>"you're a little richboy who gets an allowance from mommy and daddy's money. you're paying or you can starve." </p>
<p>"what about your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"hey-!"</p>
<p>"i refuse to feed him! he wanted to fight me!"</p>
<p>"i'm still determined to." kurapika commented.</p>
<p>"oh, shut up-"</p>
<p>"i'll pay!" gon announced amidst the arguing. "i have money." </p>
<p>"no, gon, killua-" leorio started, before getting cut off by one of killua's snarky deadpan remarks.</p>
<p>"you probably have two pennies and a wad of gum."</p>
<p>"you're both annoying." kurapika sighed. leorio glanced over at him, and was glad he did. kurapika was resting his head in his hand and looking out the window. the way the sun shone on his face and his expression made him look ethereal. "i'll pay. i have money. i don't have anything i'm saving up for, so i have no problem spending it."</p>
<p>"problem solved! i'm not the only richboy." killua threw his hands up, then sank back down into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>"you're a brat." leorio grumbled, not finding it in him to argue anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will add onto this whenever i feel like it ^^ comments and kudos appriciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>